Trapped Until Dawn: After Hours
by Mitchinator9000
Summary: Side story to Trapped Until Dawn. Ryan and Will have survived Until Dawn, but what if they had made different choices throughout the night. In this story, that's what you'll find out, as well as some other extra things about Trapped Until Dawn. Did they make the right choices or could they have done better? Rated T for bad language and gore.
1. Alternate Chapter 10

**Hey guys.**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of Trapped Until Dawn: After Hours. This is a side story to my first story, Trapped Until Dawn (If this is the first time you are hearing about this then go read my other story first before this if you are interested.), where you will see what could've happened in Ryan and Will's adventure in Until Dawn. You'll mostly see what would've happened if Ryan and Will have had made different choices throughout the night, and maybe some other special things as well.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

 **William's pov, Old Hotel, 3:09**

I awoke from my forced sleep to find myself tied to a chair by my hands and ankles, in a very dark room. There was a sliver of light that shone on another chair that had Chris sat in and tied to it with a table that looked like it had something on it that I couldn't see. On the other side of that table I could see Ash tied to another chair, both still in their slumber. I also saw some saws (no pun intended) above their heads, ready to cut them open like they did Josh.

"Chris?! Ash?! Come on wake up! Please!" I shouted to them, while I tried to struggle desperately to get out of the ties to the chair to no avail.

Suddenly, I heard groaning and grunting coming from Chris and Ash. Looks like there waking up.

"Ohh. Shit... Oh crap..." Chris said.

"Oh Chris, thank god you're awake." I said to him

"Oh Will. Ash? ASH! Shit, I'm going to murder his fucking face off" Chris said, chuckling at that remark as Chris started to struggle and I noticed that one of Chris's hands wasn't tied to the chair he was tied to unlike me and Ash.

"What is this?..." Ash said starting to cry.

(Chris) "This is him. This is the guy who killed Josh -" (Ashley) " No, Chris... Oh my god no! Oh god... Chris" (Chris) "You murdering piece of shit! You monster!" (Will) "Let us go you bastard!"

(Ashley) "Look around! We're gonna die Chris! - I don't think I'm ready to die..." All of us said at around about the same time in that order.

"No-one is going to die" Chris said.

"I wish I could tell you... It's just not fair!" Ashley said, screaming and grunting.

"What?... Tell me what?"

"It's too late! Chris, what's the point?!"

"Stop it, just say..."

"We're always talking around it, and now, I mean, we've wasted everything!"

"Ashley... None of it was wasted."

"What do you mean?"

"Every second that I spent with you was the only thing I ever wanted to do with my time."

"What are you saying, Chris?"

"I'm sorry... I should have told you how I felt."

"Chris...!"

"Ashley, I swear, when we get out of this-" he said but was interrupted by the sudden start of the saw blades above.

"Oh god" Chris said while Ash shouted.

(Ashley) "No! Help!" (Chris) "Ashley- I'll get you out of this! I won't let you die!" Chris and Ash said at the same time all while they struggled for their lives and I struggle to get free to save them to no more avail then before.

"Hello there my special little subjects" We heard the psycho from the speakers around the room.

(Ashley) "I'm so scared, Chris-" (Chris) "Aw shit. Don't be scared -" Chris and Ash said as he picked up the object on the table which turned out to be a gun.

(Psycho) "Oh, you should be, Ash, because here's the twist: Chris has made one fatal choice already today," (Ashley) "Oh no... No..." (Psycho) "and now he must make another. Chris... you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Ashley, or you can shoot yourself. Whoever is left, can live! The choice is yours." The Psycho explained while Ash sobbed in her chair and as the saws grow ever closer.

Chris held the gun upwards and tried to shoot the saws to stop them but they still continued to blare and lower.

"Don't be so silly, Chris" The Psycho sniggered as Chris struggled to make this decision.

"Wait a second..." I said to myself as I remembered a totem I saw earlier.

 _I saw Chris holding a gun and another person on the other side of him but I couldn't see who it was. Chris put the gun that he was holding down on the table between him and the other person._

Now I know who that other person was and why this totem was so important. Now I intend to stop Chris from shooting anyone, but I looked at Chris to notice that he already had the gun to his head ready to shoot with Ash trying to persuade him not to.

"...Let me choose to save you! If I do one last thing in my life let me do this! Chris, please, oh god." Ash pleaded, sobbing still.

"Chris, you don't have to do that! Just put. The gun. Down." I exclaimed.

"Are you CRAZY?! We'll both die if I do that!" Chris proclaimed.

"Just TRUST me!"

"But-"

"Just. Trust. Me." I finally said with the most trusting and confident look I could muster as the saws sunk even lower.

He looked like he was mulling over his options but he eventually gave in and carefully put the gun on the table.

"Chris, what are you doing?!" Ash screamed.

"Trusting in the person who tried to save me." Chris said as the saw got dangerously close to their heads. (Butterfly effect update X2)

"NOOO!" Ash let out an ear-piercing screech as I closed my eyes, half expecting to hear saws cutting through bone and blood splatting everywhere just like Josh. But that wasn't the case, far from it. Instead, I heard the sound of the saw blade turning off and I instantly opened my eyes.

"Ha! I know it!" I said loudly while Chris looked astonished and Ash looked like she was about to faint.

"Wow. You were right. How did you know the blades would stop?" Chris asked.

"Just my intuition." I lied.

Suddenly, there was a bang on both the left side and right side of me. On my right was a single door that had swung open to find, to my surprise, Sam and Mike on the other side, coming to our rescue us. On my left was some double doors that slammed open to reveal the psycho in all his menacing glory.

"Noo! No no no! Get away!" Ashley screams as he inched forward towards the pair of his experiment, completely ignoring me.

"Get away from them, you bastard. You've tortured us enough." I shouted as Chris started unloading bullets on him but they seemed to do nothing.

"Oh Chris... Oh Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris." The psycho said.

"What the fuck?!" Chris said confused.

"Oh you've heard of blanks before? I mean really?" The psycho continued, earning a confused look from everyone in the room.

Then something really strange happened. The psycho reached his hands up towards his mask and started to pull it off. And the person behind the mask was...

..."JOSH?!"

* * *

 **And that's what it would've been like if Will hadn't of figured out what was happening on the mountain. I hope you enjoyed that, even if it was short, but it's only the first chapter, there is more to come in the near future. I'll try and upload quicker that I did for Trapped Until Dawn but I'm not making any promises.**

 **Let me know what you think by review so it can help me improve. Also, let me know what you want to see, if you are an old fan of Trapped Until Dawn, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Bye guys.**


	2. Main Character's Points of View

**Hey guys.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn: After Hours. I had a little bit of a hard time deciding what to put up next. I had a few things that I could put up or make and this was one of them. So, back at the beginning of Trapped Until Dawn, over two years ago now, some of you, if you started reading back then, would remember that I had the points of view of some of the main characters of the actual game in their respective scenes.**

 **I had wanted to not only make the story from the point of view of Ryan and Will, but also do my interpretation of the other scenes in the game too, e.g. Matt and Emily on their way to the lodge, ect. I had done it for the first few chapters but I soon realized that it would make the story too long and I didn't really see the point of doing that when everyone, apart from maybe a few people, would already know what happened in the game, so it seemed pointless. That is what the author's note at chapter 5 is about right now (As of 21/11/2017).**

 **I had gotten rid of them, not realizing that I hadn't edited the story on the website at all, so I felt really stupid. This chapter showcases what I had written in the other characters pov's before I had decided to get rid of them. These have only slightly been edited from how it was originally so that it could be read properly and makes some sort of sense in my proper writing format.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy what my writing used to be like (sort of).**

 **Matt's pov, Washington lodge grounds, 21:24**

Emily and I walked through the gate to the Washington lodge with me carrying all of Emily's bags.

"Seriously, couldn't they have built the lodge like right where the cable car ends?" Em said as she walked past me towards the bridge.

"I don't think it would have been, like, as pretty, you know?" I said as I closed the gate, picked up Em's bags and walked after her.

"And where's a bellboy when you need one." She said. _Really Em, I feel like your personal bellboy all the time._

"Brrr, getting chills." Emily said as we got to the bridge.

"We're almost there-" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"No I mean, getting kinda creeped out." Em said.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Gonna be weird seeing everyone up here again."

"Definitely not gonna feel like a regular party. I mean, what do you think-" I was saying when just then...

"ROOOOOAAAAR!" Mike shouted as he jumped out from the side of the end of the bridge and scared us half to deaf.

"Whoa, dude! Jesus." me and Emily jumped back and shouted and Mike laughed.

"Hahahaha, you guys." Mike laughed.

"MICHAEL!" Emily shouted annoyed.

"You really, really should have seen your faces right there." Mike said still laughing.

"Dude, I almost clocked you just now." I said.

"Nice one." Mike said.

"Michael, you're a jerk." Emily said.

"Come on guys, we're all friends here, right? No need for violence, just a little harmless fun, we're up in the woods, it's spooky, come on, let's get into the spirit of things." Mike said trying to calm us down but it didn't seem to work for Em.

"The spirit of things? Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Em said.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Em, don't be like that." Mike said.

"Like what?" Emily said.

"The way you're being, you always get like this." Mike said.

I felt quite annoyed so I felt like threatening Mike to put him in his place, "Michael, you got to step off, Emily and I are together now and that's just the way it is, I'm not going to tell you again, do we understand each other." I threatened Mike to back off.

"Well, I thought we could move past all this, be buds, but yeah, fine." Mike said walking past us.

"Mike-" Emily said tried to say but was cut off.

"No no no, it's totally cool, I'm gonna head down the road, be all mature and shit by myself over here, peace." Mike said as he walked back towards the cable car station and out of site.

"I think he got the message." I said to Em.

"You're kind of hot when you get all alpha, you know that?" Emily said.

"Ah crap." Em said.

"What?" I asked as I pick the bags, that I had dropped because of Mike's scare, back up.

"Hey, could you take these the rest of the way?" Em asked.

"The bags?" I asked.

"Yeah, just, all the bags." Emily answered.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"I need to go talk to Sam." She said.

"Okay?" I said confused.

"Sorry, I just, I really need to go find her, I totally forgot to talk to her before we get all the way up there." Em explained.

"This really can't wait, we're almost there." I protested.

"It's important, Matt please?" she begged, well, it's not like anything is going to happen all the way here.

"Alright, fine, if it's so important, I guess I can pack horse it the rest of the way, but you owe me one." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well then we're even at least."

"I'll think about it."

"Just be careful."

"See you up there sweetie, thank you." she said as she blow me a kiss and walked off back towards the cable car station like Mike did, I then turned around and walked off towards the lodge, a little bit worried about Emily walking back on her own but I'm sure she will be fine, right?

 **Ashley's pov, Washington lodge grounds, 21:32**

I was looking the telescope by the lodge when I zoomed in and saw something quite peculiar. Mike and Emily were talking and it looked like they were doing stuff they shouldn't be doing together.

"Whoa, hello, somebody's getting a little bit 'friendly' and not in the 'friend zone' kind of way. They might want to check the expiration date on that big break up." I said to myself as I continued to look at them. I zoomed back out and was about to look around for other things I could look at that wasn't bad but before I could...

"AHHHHH." Matt popped up in front of the viewfinder and screamed and scared the heck out of me.

"Oh god, god grrrr." I said to him annoyed.

"Whoa, sorry there, sorry for that Ash, I didn't mean to scare you-" Matt said as he walked towards me laughing a bit.

"Geez Louise, Matt-" I said to him.

"Well, I did mean to scare you 'sort of' scare you but not like for real scare you." Matt said.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." I said punching him a little bit.

"Hey, wow, man, I'm really sorry Ash, damn-" Matt said.

"It's ok, it's fine, it's fine." I said.

"What are you looking at? See anything juicy with that thing?" He asked.

"Uh-" I stuttered not knowing what to do now.

"Lemme check it out." Matt said. I should probably let him see Mike and Emily, he has to know.

"Um, sure, go ahead, knock yourself out, I guess." I said as he looked into the telescope.

"Alright, aw, son of a bitch, seriously, Emily? What the hell, man." Matt said seeing them and sounding very angry.

"Hey listen, it's probably nothing." I said trying to comfort him.

"Nothing? You think?" Matt said.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"Is it ever just nothing with Em? Ever?" Matt asked.

"I don't kno-" I said but he cut me off.

"Goddamnit" he said as he looked away from the telescope and walked off.

"Matt" I said but he walked off.

 **Jessica's pov, Upper cable car station, 21:41**

I was sitting around, waiting to anyone else to come up (especially Mike). While I was waiting, I picked up my phone to look at my messages, just then a snowball came out of nowhere and narrowly missed me.

"Ahhh, oh you did not just do that." I said smiling.

"Put your hands where I can see 'me, we've got you surrounded." Mike said with an accent.

"But who am I to retaliate? What choice do I, a supple young rebel girl have, but to surrender to the strapping military guard come to take me into custody." I said playing along at I grabbed a snowball and ran.

"I- well, I dunno, when you put it like that, hey!" Mike said as I ran. While I ran, I threw the snowball and hit Mike straight in the face.

"Oh!" Mike said while I laughed going into cover.

"Great, you're gonna pay, you now that?" Mike said. I got another snowball ready while Mike hide behind a tree.

"Where you hiding, little chick-a-dee." he said as we came out of hiding and ran again. I threw the snowball and again, hit mike straight in the face.

"Bull's eye." I said while he groaned, Mike threw a snowball.

"Oh snap" I said as I ducked just in time to avoid it and ran behind a stump.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bird land on the bench I was just hiding behind. I got another snowball ready, came out from behind the stump as Mike ran and threw it.

"Hey Mike" I shouted as the snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"Boom shakka-lakka" I shouted.

"OK, no you got me, fair enough, OK." he said as I laughed my head off and hid behind a pile of logs. I got another snowball ready, I stood up and saw the bird fly off the log pile I was hiding behind and land on a bench.

"You can't hide from me, Michael, I know all your tricks." I said as I stood up.

 _I'm not going to throw the snowball yet, 1) I could hit the bird, 2) it looks like Mike is hiding behind the pole right next the bench_ , I wait until the bird flew away, and it did, to see Mike come out of his hiding place. I threw my snowball and Mike dived to try to avoid it but it still hit him.

"Whoa, owww." Mike said as he hit the floor hard.

"That's right" I said smugly.

"I'm gonna get you, Jess." Mike said threateningly as he ran to hide.

"And then what?" I said as I ran after him.

"Whoa-ho." Mike sounded.

"No more"

"Oh yeah, oh 'more', you're going down-" Mike said.

"Ahhh." I said as he came up behind me and took me down.

"Gotcha, it's done, done city." Mike said.

"So did I go down?" I said.

"Uh, I don't think so." he said.

"Mmmm, I think you'd know so if I did." I said.

"Alright, alright." Mike said.

"My my, so are we calling it my favor, then." I said.

"You're a worthy opponent, Ms. Jessica the snowball queen." Mike said.

"OK, that sounds vaguely dirty" I said.

"My lady." Mike said. We then leaned in, closing the gap between us, and kissed passionately.

"Wow, save some for later, buddy." I said teasingly as we broke the kiss.

"Endless reserves" Mike said.

"We should get up to the lodge."

"Yeah, it's so nice up here though, pretty breathtaking." I said.

"I mean, I could stay out here for pretty much, ever, provided I was making out with you the whole time." Mike said getting up, pulling me up, and wiping himself down.

"Just 'making out?" I said.

"Quote, unquote." Mike said.

"Well I think that we might freeze to death somewhere in between those quotes" I said.

"Yeeeeeah" Mike said as move up towards the lodge.

 **Mike's pov, Washington lodge grounds, 22:43**

"Exiled." I said as we walked out of the lodge.

"Sex-iled." Jess said looking at me then at the landscape.

"Works for me." I said with a little laugh.

"Brrr, how far is this 'cabin' anyway?" Jess said.

"This cabin, is the coziest, most romantic, love den you will ever lay your eyes upon."

"Psh, if you ever make it."

"Oh, I have a feeling luck is on our side."

"Play your cards right and you maybe you will get lucky." Jess as we started to walk off, but before we could, Josh came out to talk to us.

"Hey, porn stars, you're gonna need these." he said throwing Jess some keys, presumably for the guest cabin.

"Porn stars?" Jess asked Josh as she caught the keys.

"I'd pay to see it." he said.

"Uh, gross." Jess said.

"Sorry to kick you out like that-" Josh said.

"No worries man." I said.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourselves." Josh said.

"Mmmm-hmmm, you have fun with the peanut gallery." Jess hummed while Josh made a gun explosion and brains splattering out everywhere expression.

"Oh, almost forgot, gotta fire up the generator so you can see where you're going, it's dark out there." Josh said as he went back inside.

"Alright, roger that." I said.

"I think Josh was flirting with me." Jess said.

"Mmkay, you want to invite him up with us?" I said jokingly.

"Wait, really?" She said surprised.

"What? No." I said as we walked down the stairs.

We got down the stairs and walked towards a bench. "hey, hot lips, Photobooth?" Jess said handing me her phone.

"Alright, read my mind, okay." I said taking her phone and standing next to her, then I took the photo and showed it to Jess.

"Oh, my god, this is perfect, we're like, the cutest couple." Jess said happily.

"Damn, you look like a model." I said.

"You keep that camera and maybe I'll let you start my portfolio, at the cabin." Jess said.

"Wink, noted." I said as we walked towards the trail.

"Brrr, it is freezing out here." Jess said while continuing to walk.

"Now that's something I can help with." I said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Jess asked.

"I got a few things in mind" I said. We walked and saw a sign on a tree that said ' _ **private property Washington estate**_ '

"Not a lot of TLC for this place anymore, kind of a bummer." I said while looking at the sign. We continued walking but then Jess stopped to talk to me.

"Emily's as dumb as she look if she thinks she can cut in on what we've got going on, maybe if we're lucky she'll try and follow us out here and get eaten by a bear." Jess said angrily.

"I think you bring out the worst in her." I agreed with her.

"Is that so" Jess said.

"Epic jealousy"

"Suck it" Jess said as we walked on.

We walked up to the gate and I tried the button to unlock the gate but it didn't work.

"Huh, guess this thing needs juice or something" I said to myself but Jess said, "didn't Josh say that there was a generator".

We walked over to the left to see a building but before we went in, I saw something on the ground, I pick it up to see it was a totem looking thing with a tortoise like creature on the back, I turned it over to see a very dark, faint red colour, just then, I felt really dizzy, but it cleared up quite quickly.

"Weird." I said to myself as I stood back up and headed inside the building.

"Alright, let's see." I said as I opened up the panel on the generator.

"Boom, nice on Mikey." I said as I flipped the switch.

"Ehh." I grunted as I pulled the start motor twice and turned it on.

"Woo, you are a wizard." Jess said as I moved away from generator I could swear someone was watching us but I just put it to the back of my mind as me being paranoid. We walked back over to the gate, I pressed the button and lifted the handle up to open it.

"Kazam, the gates shall open." I said as I opened the gate.

We walked through the gate and walked towards a bridge, Jess grabbed her phone and put some music on.

"Pretty good right?" Jess said as she walked and danced ahead of me.

"Yeah, totally, this is awesome" I said.

"Awwwww yeah, I bring the hits." she said as she walked across the bridge.

"You psyched yet? You don't look psyched yet." Jess asked me as I walked across the bridge and she walked up a stairy hill.

"I am so psyched right now." I said as I walked up the stairy hill.

"It's like a little adventure, a sexcapade." Jess said.

"Fuh." I said as we got to the top and walked down the trail.

We continued walking until we saw a tree with police tape wrapped around it.

"Police tape-" Jess said but I interrupted her, "from Hannah and Beth.

* * *

 **And that's as far as I got before I stopped. You can kind of see how my writing used to be until now. The only things I changed were the way it was formatted and checked for any spelling errors, which there were a lot of, hahaha.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, we will be getting to the alternate choices that Ryan and Will could have made and what the consequences could've been. First though, I want to update the whole of Trapped Until Dawn and complete it fully. I've almost finish updating the first chapter and will be moving on to the second shortly. Hopefully, if all goes well, Trapped Until Dawn should be updated as I upload the third chapter of this.**

 **Buy guys.**


	3. Alternate Choices Part 1

**Hey guys.**

 **Welcome to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn: After Hours. This will be the first chapter that is about the actual choices Ryan and Will made throughout the game. How this will work is I'll first show you what lead up to the choice and what choice they made in the "canon" story, then I'll show you what could've happened if they made a different choice, whether it's one or more alternate options or actions.**

 **By the way, I suggest you guys go re-read chapters 1-6 in Trapped Until Dawn; I have changed and updated them to be better. There will be choices in the next two chapters that weren't in the original. Anyway, let's start with:**

 **Rats with bushy tails – Cable car station, 21:14**

Will gets the chance to shoot a rifle at a shooting range by the cable car station. A squirrel appears on the range. Should William shoot it or leave it alone?

" **Canon" choice and consequences: Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **What could've happened:**

 _I could show how cool I am by_ _ **shooting this squirrel**_ _, shooting a moving target would be impressive,_ __ _but that might not go down well with Sam or Ryan and I don't want to overshadow Ryan's achievement. I could also just_ _ **not shoot it**_ _too and leave the living animal be._

 _It would be cool to see what would happen._ I thought as I took aim and fired. **It hit its mark, making a big hole in the left side of the squirrel's face**. It had no left eye and was bleeding all over the barrel. **(Butterfly Effect)**

"Whoa. Cool." I said.

"Hey, nice one Will." Chris said, giving me a high five.

"Will! What the hell?!" Ryan said.

"What are you doing!? How could you do that? Will that was SO f'ed up." Sam said shocked.

"What?" I said.

"That poor little guy was alive about ten seconds ago." Sam said.

"Oh come on… Squirrels are just rats with bushy tails. Chris said.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Sam said, starting to walk away. Suddenly, out of nowhere, **a crow descended down and attacked Sam** , clawing at her with its talons. **(Butterfly Effect Update)**

(Sam) "Oh my god! What is that?! Get it away!" (Will) "What the Fuck!?" (Chris) "Holy crap! Look out!" Sam, Chris and I shouted as she was clawed at.

"Jesus are you okay?" Chris said as Sam examined the claw marks on her right temple.

"This mountain is freaking me out already." Sam said.

"Hey look, our cable car is coming." I said, noticing the cable car slowing moving its way down towards us.

"Let's catch our ride." Chris said as we made our way back towards the cable car station door.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked me as we walked.

"I don't know. It's as if nature went crazy because I shot the squirrel." I said.

"Well, let's make sure we don't kill anymore animals, shall we?" Ryan said as we got to the door.

 **Butterfly Effect: Will shot the squirrel; Nature bit back: a bird attacked Sam.**

 **Monking Around – Basement, 22:52**

There's a strange noise coming from the end of the basement. Should William investigate it on his own or investigate it with Sam and Josh by his side.

" **Canon" choice and consequences:** **Will decided to face the 'danger' on his own; He attacked his 'attacker' who turned out to be Chris; He gave him a bloody lip and black eye.**

 **What could've happened:**

 _Who knows what could be back there._ _ **I could go and check it out on my own**_ _but that could mean that I could get hurt, but_ _ **I could stay and let Sam and Josh go with me**_ _but they could get hurt._

" **We should go check it out**." I said, staying by Sam and Josh **(Butterfly Effect)**.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sam agreed.

"Why?" Josh asked as we started to edge towards the end of the corridor.

"I dunno, what if it's like, a pipe that's about to burst or some problem with the furnace?" Sam questioned.

"Unlikely." Josh said.

"Wow, you put a lot of faith in these systems, don't you?" I said.

"If it were me I wouldn't want this place to burn down on my watch." Sam said as we slowly shimmied closer.

 _Based on a totem I've seen, let's hope not._ I thought, recalling a totem that sent shivers down my spine.

"…Yeah. Right." Josh said, taking the lead, only to fall behind Sam as we got to the end of the room.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a guy in a monk outfit and a hockey mask jumped out from around the corner and scared the life out of us.

"AHHH!" We all shouted as we **run back the way we came in terror, me first because I was the farthest back (Butterfly Effect Update)**.

"WHOA!" Josh screamed as we ran towards the stairs while the guy chased us.

"WHAT THE HELL-!?" Sam said as we ran. She managed to grab a board and make it fall, blocking the path of the guy and making him trip and stumble over, slowing him down. We got to the top of the stairs and Sam tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh come ON now why are these doors locked?!" Sam shouted.

"To keep out strangers!" Josh shouted back as the guy came up the stairs, but stopped right in front of us, which I thought was weird. I also noticed he had taken his mask off.

"Hey!" The guy said in a smooth voice, which made me confused.

"What?" Sam said befuddled.

"Hey!" The guy said again.

"..WHAT THE HELL!?" Sam said angrily.

"Boom! You just got monked!" The guy said as he pulled down his hood to reveal FUCKING CHRIS!

(Sam) "WHAT!" (Will) "CHRIS?!" Sam and I shouted at the same time.

"Nice. Nice one. That was good." I heard Josh said sounding impress by Chris' prank.

"Why w... Why would you do that?" Sam said annoyed.

"There's all this cool old movie crap down here. What… was I… was I not supposed to not take advantage of the opportunity?" Chris said like he did nothing wrong.

"Are you… Are you serious?" Sam said.

"Dude, you scared me half to death. If I had been in front, I might have clocked you one." I said putting my hand on my heart.

"Were you in on this putz?" Sam said angrily, pushing Josh in the arm.

"Nope, but I wish I was! That was too good." Josh said as they high-fived and we went back through the door to the main lodge.

"I'm ready to admit that your dumb little prank may have had a slight whiff of humor to it." Sam said as we walked through the door from the basement.

"Jokemaster!" Chris said.

"I said nothing about jokes. I said your prank, which was dumb-" Sam said as we walked up the stairs to the living room.

"Holy crap, you were scared. Admit it." Josh said as he put the flashlight in the side and followed us upstairs.

"I was not!" Sam said defensively.

"Then why did you run away from Chris. If you weren't scared, you would've stood your ground." I said smugly.

"Hey, you ran too!" Sam retorted.

"Yeah, but I was in the back, and unlike you, I actually admitted I was scared." I retorted back.

"Come on, you were totally pissing yourself." Josh said.

"Josh! Will!" Sam shouted as we got to the top of the stairs.

"What... in God's name... are you wearing?" Ashley said to Chris as she walked over to us.

"I have found my true calling." Chris said jokingly, making a cross sign with his hands in front of her.

"Please tell me you're going to take a vow of silence." Ash said putting her hands together like she was praying. Chris make mouth motions like he was talking but no sound was coming out.

"Okay okay. Did you at least find the thingy?" Ash laughed referring to the spirit board.

 **Butterfly Effect: Will decided to stay with Sam and Josh; He ran from his 'attacker' who turned out to be Chris.**

 **I'm sorry this is such a short chapter but I think the next choice will take up a whole chapter, and I don't want this chapter to be too long, and I needed to get something out.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, give this story a follow and a favourite, and leave a review if you have anything to say. It will help me create better stories in the future. Also, if you are interested in my writing, go check out my Fictionpress account with the same username, and also my Storyfire account (If you don't know what Storyfire is, it's a story telling app you can get on your phone.) with the same username as on here.**

 **Bye guys.**


End file.
